


Цепочка любви 2011

by donemon



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: Драбблы, связанные между собой только тем, что в них присутствует одна и та же пара.Написано в рамках "Цепочки любви Рено и Руда" для Дня Несвятого Валентина.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 3





	1. Будильник

В самом начале службы Рено с непривычки так устает на одной из зачисток, что отрубается, едва добравшись до кровати, даже позабыв закрыть дверь. Наутро им положено явиться "на ковер" к начальству, но когда Руд, умытый, одетый и отвратительно бодрый, заглядывает в комнату к Рено, тот только натягивает на голову одеяло, молчаливо отказываясь подниматься.

Руд не настаивает. Целую минуту Рено напряженно вслушивается, но не может уловить ни удаляющихся шагов, ни хлопка двери, и не понимает, ушел напарник или все еще торчит у кровати живой, но молчаливой статуей. Когда любопытство жжет уже совсем нестерпимо, Рено решается сделать в одеяльном коконе щелку и сквозь нее оценить обстановку.

В обозримом пространстве появляется сначала ухо с блестящей на утреннем солнце серьгой, затем какой-то уж слишком большой и серьезный глаз. Рено отшатывается, едва не падая с кровати: с утра пораньше столкнуться с Рудом в буквальном смысле нос к носу он как-то не планировал.

\- Или ты встаешь сейчас, или Вельд покупает тебе самый дорогой в Мидгаре будильник. В счет твоей зарплаты.

\- Мерзавцы, - стонет Рено, с превеликим трудом принимая условно вертикальное положение. Из зеркальной дверцы шкафа на него смотрит помятый, мрачный, как после собственных похорон, жутко лохматый монстр.

\- У меня в комнате шесть таких будильников, - говорит Руд. - У Ценга - два.

Монстр в зеркале не может сдержать смешка. Утро внезапно становится не таким уж отвратным.


	2. Сверчок

Когда-то давно, еще до ШинРа, когда Рено каждое утро смотрел в зеркало, чтобы проверить, не начали ли у него расти усы, Руд наконец-то починил старый байк, напялил на Рено наполненный пивом рюкзак и повез всех четверых – байк, себя, Рено и пиво – в какую-то деревеньку на краю умирающего леса, где в окружении куцых кустиков Рено узнал, что ночная тишина бывает громкой. Может стрекотать сверчками под половицей старого дома, квакать лягушками на болоте, трепыхать крыльями ночных бабочек, на бреющем полете проноситься жуками, шелестеть листвой деревьев, лаять собаками, жутковато каркать неизвестно кем и завывать ветром в трубах.

Городская тишина от тишины деревенской отличается, как работа в паре с каким-нибудь новичком от отдыха с Рудом. Совершенно особенная, сводящая с ума тихим не то звоном, не то писком. Цифры на часах светятся в темноте мертвенно-зеленоватым сиянием, капли из расхлябанного крана гулко ударяются о металлическое дно раковины. Рено безуспешно пытается закрутить винт, а потом в сердцах разбивает чашку, и ударяющий по ушам звон слегка примиряет его с действительностью.

– Руд, – говорит он в трубку, едва дождавшись рассвета. Судя по хриплому, недовольному голосу напарника, едва придумавшего парочку не слишком оригинальных ругательств, Руд до этого времени предпочитал спать, а не гипнотизировать часы. – Да ладно тебе, дзотто…

– Что там у тебя? – наконец вздыхает Руд. Рено представляет, как он морщится, пытаясь улечься поудобнее.

– Тут так тихо… – жалуется Рено и с наслаждением слушает почти тишину: Руд сопит и шуршит чем-то, а еще пытается сдержать кашель. Или смех – черт его разберет через телефон…

– Рено, – говорит Руд. – Возьми байк… Слышишь?

– Ага.

– Возьми байк и сгоняй за город. Поймай сверчка.

– Сверчка? – Рено смеется. – Зачем?

– Он будет орать по ночам – тебе понравится. Я бы предложил лягушку, но она не выживет в твоем бардаке.

– Лягушку я подарю тебе, – обещает Рено. – В твоей стерильности она точно будет плодиться и размножаться.

– Нафига она мне? – хмыкает Руд. – Я от тишины не страдаю.

– Будешь медсестер пугать.

– Топай уже.

– Ага.

Городской день шумит двигателями, разговаривает прохожими, звенит разбитыми бутылками и хлопает окнами домов. Рено шилом делает дырки в коробочке из-под монпансье и с улыбкой ждет ночи.


	3. Мелочь

– У меня было четырнадцать братьев, – говорит Рено. Елена неверяще распахивает глаза:

– Сколько?!

– Четырнадцать. Руд, скажи…

Руд нейтрально хмыкает, что в равной степени можно принять как за подтверждение, так и за отрицание.

– Мать хотела дочку, так что они с отцом не оставляли попыток.

– Ну и как, получилось в итоге?

– Что?

– Ну, – Елена теряется. – Дочка… Наверное, последним ребенком была девочка?

– Последним ребенком был я. – Рено смотрит так хмуро, что Елена чувствует потребность извиниться. Только не знает, за что. Поэтому натянуто смеется:

– Получается, ты, сэмпай, младшенький? Тогда ясно, почему ты…

– Что? – Мгновение – и Рено уже нависает над замолчавшей Еленой, зловеще улыбаясь. – Ну, договаривай.

– Ясно, почему ты такой несобранный, инфантильный и капризный, хотела она сказать, – приходит на помощь Руд. Нависнуть над Рудом для Рено проблематично, поэтому он просто сует руки в карманы и фыркает:

– Шило в заду не утаишь. И кто бы здесь сказал, что я плохо работаю?

– Дураков нет, – улыбается Елена, и Рено посылает ей воздушный поцелуй.

– Четырнадцать? – хмыкает Руд, когда они остаются одни. Рено пихает его острым локтем куда-то под ребра:

– Плевать. Она ведь поверила, значит, с тебя выпивка.

– Ладно. Но четырнадцать братьев?

– Ой, заткнись!

За все время работы в ШинРа только дважды на выпивку тратился Рено: его байкам «о детстве» не поверили лишь Президент и Вельд.

– Написал бы письмо мамочке. Вдруг ты теперь не самый младшенький?

– Я тебе ночью рот зашью. Кто бы знал, что ты умеешь разговаривать…

Руд снисходительно посмеивается.

Только ему Рено рассказал правду о себе. Руд очень ценит эту огромную бесполезную мелочь.


	4. Арифметика

Где-то через месяц после первого совместного задания и через три недели после первой совместной попойки Руд с недоумением заподозрил, что Рено не умеет считать.

– Пшёл ты, я умею! – сдержанно возмутился Рено. Как уже все Турки успели выяснить, на несправедливые обвинения Рено взрывается, как дюжина коробок фейерверков в пожаре пятой категории сложности, и потушить его может только начальство, время или три-четыре брикета мороженого. Так что Руд сделал логичный вывод, что с догадками не промахнулся.

– Вот здесь, – сказал он, постукивая указательным пальцем по строчке на одном из листков сметы. – Ошибка.

– Я просто устал и отвлекся, – отмахнулся Рено.

– Тогда тебя не затруднит все исправить?

Рено молчал целых три секунды. Но просьбы о помощи Руд так и не дождался.

– Конечно.

– Организация расстреливает в среднем по двенадцать ящиков в день, два дня в неделю, четыре недели в месяце, двенадцать месяцев в году, – медленно, как больному, проговаривал Вельд. – Но судя по твоим расчетам, нам нужно всего сто девяносто шесть ящиков. На год.

Рено с независимым видом пожал плечами.

– Шеф, что не так?

– На год! – рявкнул Вельд. – Ты нам предлагаешь использовать патроны по пять раз каждый?

– Он все пересчитает, – влез Руд, пока Рено по своему обыкновению ловил ртом воздух, пытаясь придумать язвительный ответ. Вельд посмотрел ему в глаза, перевел взгляд на Рено и вздохнул:

– Отдашь лично мне завтра вечером.

Руд в очередной раз подумал, что неплохо бы прикупить темные очки – умение начальства угадывать мысли по выражению глаз уже порядком его достало.

Через два часа и шесть порций мороженного Руд уже готов был изодрать листочки с расчетами в мелкие клочья.

– Смотри сюда, – попытался он снова как можно более спокойным голосом. – Представь, что бутылка пива стоит двенадцать гилов.

– Ско-олько? – ахнул Рено. – Руд, ты в своем уме? Это где ты такое пиво пьешь?

– Просто представь, хорошо? Предположим, что это очень дорогое пиво. Коллекционное.

– Ты такое пробовал?

– Один раз.

– Вкусно?

Руд физически почувствовал, как у него едет крыша. Рено в ожидании ответа едва ли не в рот ему смотрел.

– Рено.

– М?

– Я куплю тебе такого пива, если Вельд одобрит твою смету.

– Круто!

– А для этого, – Руд повысил голос, – тебе надо научиться умножать!

– Я умею! – возбухтел Рено. Взглянул на осатаневшего Руда и сдулся: – Ну, то есть… я постараюсь.

– Хорошо. Итак, бутылка пива стоит двенадцать гилов. Если ты за неделю выпьешь две бутылки, сколько ты потратишь?

– Нисколько. Ты же обещал меня угостить, Руд! Ты забыл?

Руд спрятал лицо в ладонях и глухо захохотал оттуда, как оптимистично настроенный зомби.

Вельд объявил, что просмотрит смету сию секунду, и Руд не решился расслабить плечи, хотя после бессонной ночи обязанность держать спину прямо казалась каким-то особенным видом изощренной пытки.

– Ну что же, гораздо лучше, – кивнул Вельд. – Расчеты верны, недочетов в результатах не вижу. Вот только…

Руд почувствовал, как с его лица пропадает растянувшая было губы улыбка.

– Что? – спросил он упавшим голосом. Вельд сочувственно хлопнул его по плечу:

– Я не могу принять смету с таким количеством ошибок в каждом слове…

– Но…

– …и без единой запятой. Придется переделать.

За дверью Руд обнаружил Рено. Тот смотрел так жалобно, что Руд даже не стал материться. По крайней мере, вслух.

– Вельд сказал, что ты пишешь с ошибками.

– Он врет! – проникновенно сказал Рено, убедительности ради прижимая руки к груди. – И вообще. У меня просто почерк такой. Купи мне мороженое?

«Надеюсь, у меня никогда не будет детей, – подумал Руд, с тоской глядя в окно. – У меня нервов не хватит на их воспитание».


	5. Не друзья

Они были знакомы с детства, с совершенно сопливого и почти забытого со стороны Рено и со школьно-конфетного со стороны Руда. Но не дружили. Какая дружба с такой разницей в возрасте? Просто Руд таскал орехи у матери из буфета и жестом нищего, подающего милостыню королю, выгребал содержимое карманов в сложенные лодочкой ладони Рено. Просто Рено перелезал ночью через подоконник, забор и еще один подоконник и заползал под чужое тонкое одеяло, чтобы Руд не вздрагивал так от раскатов сухого грома. Просто вдвоем намного удачнее проходят охоты на крыс и куда интереснее купаться в дождевой воде, что накопилась в дырявом баке на крыше заброшенного храма. И вдвоем в сотню раз веселее нестись, куда глаза глядят, на ненадолго угнанных байках, а потом получать подзатыльники от их хозяев. Просто старая тетка Рено никогда за него не беспокоилась, если он был с Рудом, а мама Руда никогда не прогоняла Рено из их дома. Просто эти двое жили, как живется, и понятия не имели, как это – быть по отдельности. Но не дружили, нет.

Вот только однажды Руд открыл входную дверь и на пороге, в потоках льющейся с неба воды, обнаружил Рено – мокрого, как мышь, дрожащего, с огромными шальными глазами на белом лице и с руками, по локоть вымазанными в чем-то красном.

– Я убил кого-то, – сказал Рено. Его голос звучал совершенно спокойно, и это почему-то больше всего напугало Руда.

– Кого? – зачем-то уточнил он.

– Не знаю, – Рено помотал головой, и разлетевшиеся от его волос капли забрызгали Руду футболку. – Парня какого-то. Кажется, меня уже ищут. Что мне делать?

Руд смотрел на него долгую-долгую, словно вечность, минуту, а потом взял за запястья и завел в дом.

– Сейчас умоешься, и дуй в гараж, заводи байк. Я пока найду деньги и соберу нам продукты на первое время. Поедем в город, там затеряемся.

Рено не двинулся с места, с его одежды на коврик у двери натекала лужа.

– Руд, мы же не друзья, – сказал он, пытаясь мокрым рукавом вытереть сырость под носом.

– Ну и прекрасно. – Руд, не оборачиваясь, протянул ему сухой платок. – К чему нам эти сопли.


	6. R&R

– О боже, о нееет, – надрывно простонал Рено. Голос, губы и пальцы его дрожали. – Я умираю… За что мне это, за что?

– Прекрати уже, – неуверенно попросил Руд. – У меня голова от твоих воплей трескается.

– А я всегда тебе говорил, что из твоего черепа когда-нибудь вылупится чокобо, – на миг выпав из роли страдальца, заявил Рено. – И вообще. Где твое сочувствие, жестокосердный ты терминатор?

– Ты его выпил еще позавчера утром. Новых поставок больше не было.

– Я тогда не ныл!

– Ты просто не помнишь.

Вообще-то, Рено был прав: когда его привезли на вертолете, окровавленного, бледного до синевы, с сотрясением мозга и переломом ребра, ныть он был просто не в состоянии, только стонал сквозь зубы, когда его перекладывали с места на место. Руд представить себе не мог, что он так быстро придет в себя и запросится домой. Даже не успел вымести осколки из кухни и купить тарелок и чашек взамен разбитым.

– Как я буду есть? – продолжал стонать Рено. – Как я буду мыться? Кто мне будет читать по вечерам сказки? Руд, только чипсы спасут меня, слышишь?

– Обойдешься, тебе нельзя.

– Ты… – Рено хватанул ртом воздух и заморгал увлажнившимися глазами. Протянутая в пафосном жесте рука бессильно упала на покрывало. – Ты деспот! Я проклинаю тебя!

Руд пожал плечами и, ни слова не говоря, сел на пол у кровати, прижимаясь лбом к горячечной ладони.

Сумерки опустились на комнату в тишине. Рено старался не шевелить пальцами и улыбался в потолок.


	7. Жар

Окно запотело изнутри и почти целиком покрылось инеистыми узорами снаружи. Руд кутается в двухслойное одеяло, сквозь дрему ему мерещится вой вьюги над пробитой крышей ангара, отблески костра и пьяный гогот развеселившихся приятелей, обмывающих удачную охоту. Его едва не подбрасывает, когда к щеке прикасаются чьи-то ледяные пальцы. В сиреневых сумерках губы Рено кажутся голубыми, зубы отбивают дробь.

– Ты с ума сошел? – хрипло, еще толком не проснувшись, интересуется Руд, приподнимаясь на локте. Теперь он в полной мере может оценить щеголеватую уличную куртку поверх линялой пижамной рубашки и зябкие пупырышки на голых ногах. Хоть бы тапочки надел…

– Руд-д, – клацает зубами Рено. – Руд-д, т-ты знаешь, у меня в комнате так-к холод-дно!

– И поэтому ты босиком поперся ко мне через весь коридор?

Рено переступает на жестком ковролине. Он, приехавший с юга и впервые увидевший снег в прошлом году, не понимает Руда, который с детства умеет делать в сугробах высотой с человеческий рост маленькие теплые берлоги, а сейчас сидит на кровати в одних трусах и даже не пытается обхватить себя руками за плечи.

– Руд… – бездумно повторяет он.

– Залезай, – вздыхает тот, приглашающее откидывая одеяло. Рено ящерицей вползает на нагретое место, прижимается к горячему Руду и затихает, блаженно прикрывая глаза:

– Тепло…

Руд еще долго лежит, как большая недвижимая грелка, и, почти не моргая, смотрит в окно, на сыплющуюся с неба белую порошу.

В комнате уже начинает светлеть от тусклого зимнего рассвета, когда дрожащего Руда до костей пробирает выдохнутым вместе с паром тихим:

– Х-ха… жарко!..


	8. Другие миры

Есть на свете другие миры, где нет ни войн, ни страха, ни боли. Может быть, не для всех сразу, но для одного-то конкретного человека – точно.

В одном из таких миров Руд занимается боксом, по понедельникам, четвергам и субботам тренирует пацанят в спортивной школе, после работы цедит гоголь-моголь, снисходительно пропуская мимо ушей подколки друзей, пьющих пиво. Он не умеет стрелять, зато его хук левой способен свалить буйвола, и ни ему, ни его девушке никакие грабители с ножами не страшны. Ах да, у Руда есть девушка, она работает модельером одежды в центре города, ее волнует сломанный ноготь и хамоватый водитель автобуса, не пожелавший притормозить у остановки, она ни разу в жизни не прочитала ни одной листовки и честно опоздала всего на пятнадцать минут, когда Руд пригласил ее смотреть на фейерверки.

В одном из таких миров Рено поет в рок-группе и подписывает круглые веера пищащим школьницам, пришедшим поглазеть на кумира, а потом в дорогой гостинице пьет дешевый кофе из автомата – Рено понятия не имеет, чем так ценен слишком горький и слишком пахучий свежесваренный кофе – и отправляется в тир в надежде нарваться на каких-нибудь отморозков. Но, к счастью, вечер совершенно спокойно переходит в утро, и Рено, выпроваживая из номера очередную знойную красотку, вдруг заглядывается на стройного блондина-иностранца в фойе.

Но это разные миры, и соединить их нет никакой возможности. А Рено и Руд предпочитают попадать под пули и задыхаться в дыму, но – вместе.


	9. Интервью

– Все, Руд, хватит ломаться. Давай, бери.

– Так давать или брать?

– Бери! Ты первый. Давай уже, дзо-то!

– Это тупо.

– Тупо – это сидеть тут целыми сутками и пялиться в стену. Не для того человечество изобрело выходные!

– Сутки только начались, вообще-то. И сейчас скорее вечер буднего дня. Поздний вечер. Очень.

– Ничего не знаю, дзо-то! Начинай.

Руд вздохнул, повертел в руках вилку с насаженным на него яблоком, вздохнул еще раз.

– И что я должен спросить?

– Что угодно!

Рено заполз на высокую барную табуретку, вероятно, у кого-то утащенную, выпрямил спину и скрестил ноги. Его затуманенный взгляд смотрел куда-то вдаль. Руд проследил за ним и обнаружил пакет шоколадных конфет, которые купил по просьбе Скарлет и зачем-то выложил на кухонный стол.

– Э. Почему ты… Эм… Ну, например... откуда у тебя взялись эти полоски на скулах?

– Фу, Руд, ты скучный! Ну какой из тебя журналист? Спроси хотя бы, что меня вдохновляет на такое великолепное исполнение нашей трудной, скучной и опасной работы!

– Я и так знаю. – Руд попытался откусить от яблока, Рено возмущенно хлопнул его по лбу:

– Не порть микрофон! С чего бы тебе знать?

– Я тебя знаю. – Руд философски пожал плечами. – Только и всего.

За недолгое время "интервью" Рено успел сползти с табуретки и прогулочной походкой дойти до конфет. Руд невзначай развернул его на сто восемьдесят градусов и подтолкнул в спину. Рено, пыхтя, как паровоз, вернулся на насиженное место и обстрелял напарника целой обоймой сердитых взглядов.

– Ну так и что меня вдохновляет? – потребовал он. Руд все-таки откусил от яблока, игнорируя тот факт, что пыхтение стало громче. Со смаком прожевал.

– Тщеславие.

– А-а?!

– Ну да. Когда ты ведешь вертолет, выбиваешь десятки в мишенях, дерешься, как боевой робот, спасаешь детишек и даже когда не спишь трое суток подряд, ты думаешь про себя: «Я крут, я все могу!» – и это тебе льстит. Скажешь, не так?

Рено принялся раскачиваться на табуретке с риском опрокинуться и сломать шею.

– Ты не можешь меня настолько знать, – пробурчал он. – По-любому, у тебя где-то валяется прибор для чтения мыслей.

– Значит, я прав, – подвел итог Руд. – Игра окончена?

Рено подскочил, словно его ужалили, и быстрым змеиным движением отобрал у Руда обгрызенное яблоко.

– Нет! Теперь я журналист. Господин Руд, ответьте и вы на пару вопросов. Что же вас заставляет так хорошо выполнять вашу работу, дзо-то?

– Обязанность прикрывать тебе задницу. А теперь топай спать, а то мне еще конфеты прятать.


	10. Новосёл

Когда Рено выделили комнату на семнадцатом этаже в ШинРа-билдинг, он долго орал, выражался неприличными в обществе словами и топал ногами, угрожающе сводя брови. Правда, маленькое зеркало в ванной над раковиной не имело возможности вместить в себя целого человека, но ту часть Рено, что оно отражало, хозяин отражения счел достаточно грозной и решил с ором закончить – а то уже сосед требовательно постучал в стену. С намеком так постучал: мол, не свихнулся ли ты там, любезный, от радости?

Рено был действительно рад, и об этом успели узнать уже все жители немаленького этажа. Даже подумывал испечь пирог и пойти знакомиться с соседями (так принято в некоторых деревнях, если верить телефильмам), но забыл положить в тесто муку, запутался в регуляторе мощности на духовке, чуть не спалил плиту и подумал, что ну их всех нафиг, обойдутся. Да, тому, что в кухне стоит настоящая плита, а не коптящая глиняная печка, как в прежнем деревянном доме, Рено тоже был рад. И самой кухне. И спальне с теплым скользким полом. И ванной с душевой кабинкой и фаянсовым унитазом. Единственное, что отличало всю эту роскошь от знакомых Рено по телефильмам квартир, – отсутствие шкафчика над раковиной. В дверце шкафчика должно быть встроено зеркало, а в самом шкафчике должны лежать медикаменты, презервативы (это знают все, кто смотрит телеящик) и конфеты – НЗ на всякий случай, если вдруг Рено не справится с внутренним замком на двери и случайно запрет себя в ванной. Шкафчик следовало сделать в срочном порядке, и желательно встроенный, так что Рено освободил надраковинное пространство от зеркала, попросил у девушки по имени Циссней молоток, кувалду, стамеску и зачем-то гаечный ключ и принялся долбить стену.

– Охренеть, – сказал он, когда через пятнадцать минут стараний в образовавшейся дыре появился чей-то глаз и край небритой щеки.

– Расширяешься? – серьезно спросил его хозяин глаза. – Лучше кладовку снеси – у нас все так делают.

Рено на автомате долбанул молотком еще раз. Еще один кусок, как оказалось, слишком тонкой стены отвалился, и лицо неожиданного соседа открылось полностью. Кажется, Рено его видел на планерке у Вельда. Раз пять. Кажется, его зовут…

– Руд, – сказал сосед.

– Рено, – кивнул Рено. – Можно просто… эээ… Рено.

– Понятно, – сказал Руд. – Добро пожаловать в Турки.

Шкафчик Рено так и не сделал.


	11. Формула идеального свидания

– Я знаю формулу идеального свидания, – говорит Рено.

Они с Рудом сидят во второй мониторной, Рено на столе, а Руд на крутящемся офисном стуле, и Рено таскает из ящика стола чьи-то орешки, поминутно протягивая их Руду. Руд отказывается. Впрочем, Рено только на это и рассчитывает, когда предлагает, потому что орешков мало и, как ни крути, на двоих не хватит.

– Да ладно, – говорит Руд. Он не очень-то любит всю эту розовую чушь про свидания, поцелуи на закате, фейерверки в ночном небе, под которыми надо стоять, непременно взявшись за руки. Никто не знает об этом, кроме Рено. Впрочем, Рено тоже не должен знать, но догадывается.

– Ага, – говорит Рено.

– Дай угадаю, – говорит Руд. Обычно все, что он говорит после этой фразы, Рено выслушивает с мрачным лицом, потому что не любит быть слишком предсказуемым. – Ты имеешь в виду ужин в дорогом ресторане, букет красных роз и номер в отеле?

Но Рено, как ни странно, улыбается.

– Не угадал! У каждого своя формула, чтоб ты знал. К примеру, Елена...

Руд приподнимает бровь. Рено воспринимает это молчаливой просьбой поведать подробности и удобнее усаживается на столе:

– Так вот, Елена. Если ты ее поведешь в дорогой ресторан, она будет ныть, что она жутко тебе обязана, что у тебя не хватит денег, что ей будет неловко и так далее. Так что ее лучше тащить в парк, на карусели, по магазинам, в конце концов. Можно просто притащить ей кофе и пиццу на дежурство – она это оценит даже больше устриц и всяких там…

– Лангустов, – подсказывает Руд. Рено кивает.

– Ну вот. Для Скарлетт твой ресторан – это, наоборот, ерунда, глупость. Можно подумать, она ресторанов не видала. Тут надо расстараться, вылизать квартиру, сварганить собственными руками каких-нибудь тефтелей с вишнями…

– А Циссней? – Руду уже интересно.

– Циссней – личность своеобразная. С ней надо аккуратно. Например, назначить свидание в парке, подарить шикарный букет лилий, повести ее в тир за твой счет. А когда она выиграет там все игрушки – в кофейню, пить горячий шоколад и рассказывать, как тебе, несчастному, одиноко и голодно жить одному. Все – она твоя. Сначала придет прибраться, потом приготовить обед, потом…

– Ну ты и скотина, – улыбается Руд. Рено кидает в него орешком:

– Эй, я ни с кем из них не спал! Если знаешь формулу, это еще не значит, что пользуешься ей постоянно, дзо-то!

Руд пожимает плечами. Для него самое приятное время – сидеть вот так с Рено, слушать его треп и никуда не торопиться. Похоже, Рено действительно знает формулу идеального свидания.


	12. Ребёнок

В последний раз Руд так удивлялся, наверное, только на первом задании, где напарником ему поставили Рено. Виду не подавал, но удивлялся. Сейчас сохранить спокойное выражение лица было намного сложнее.

– Рено, – только и смог сказать Руд, остановившись перед кроватью.

– Знакомься, Руд, это Мики, – поприветствовал его Рено. – Мики, девочка моя, это Руд. Смотри, как блестит его лысина, утю-тю!..

Руд пару раз незаметно, но глубоко вдохнул. Попытался еще раз:

– Рено.

Но Рено был занят: носился по квартире от спальни до кухни, шуршал какими-то пакетами, зачем-то грел воду в кастрюльке на плите. Вытащил пачку салфеток и бросил ее Руду:  
– Ну, не стой столбом, иди, знакомься!

Руд метким броском зашвырнул салфетки в корзину для чистого белья и поймал за хвостик проносящегося мимо напарника.

– Рено!

– Что? – возмутился тот, пытаясь спасти волосы. Руд сжал кулак сильнее.

– Рено, что это значит?

– Чего еще?! – вспенился тот, но тут же стух, опустил плечи, с лица отклеившейся маской сползла какая-то дурная, ненормальная улыбка.

Рено смотрел в сторону спальни, где на слишком большой для такого маленького тела кровати пускал пузыри младенец. Руд молча ждал.

– Просто, Руд, я никогда не знал, откуда вообще дети берутся. Нет, в смысле, мы же занимаемся сексом, там, девушки могут залететь, мы это знаем, да? Но если вдруг случилось такое, мы даем им деньги на аборты или на билет куда-нибудь… на куличики. Тем, кому совсем не повезло, получают потом письма, в ответ шлют деньги… несколько лет подряд. Ну, знаешь, да? А потом к ним приезжает знакомиться взрослый сын или дочь, ну или еще раньше им приходит конверт, а там фотка – и ребенку уже лет шесть, или даже восемь, он уже умеет писать немного и даже подпись сам накарябал кривыми буквами…

– Рено.

– Нет, подожди, я еще не сказал… Так вот, я все это знал, но как-то не связывал, мне в голову не приходило, что бывают дети младше шести лет. То есть, шестилеток-то я видел, их по улицам носится – хоть отстреливай, воробьев и то меньше, но вот те, которым не шесть, а меньше, их как будто не бывает, – ну, это я так думал, понимаешь? Вот ты, Руд, ты когда-нибудь задумывался, откуда берутся шестилетние дети? Не рождаются же они сразу шестилетними?

– Рено, откуда ребенок?

– О чем я тебе и говорю, Руд! Ты тоже никогда не думал, откуда они берутся! Скажешь, я не прав?

Запиликал коммуникатор. Рено, не глядя, надавил кнопку, сквозь шорохи прорезался голос Ценга:

– Рено, родители ребенка нашлись, ждут в фойе. Неси его вниз.

Рено смотрел на Руда так, как не смотрел даже перед экзаменом на знание устава.

– Просто, понимаешь, Руд, я тут подумал, мы же не вечны, верно? Когда-нибудь состаримся, и будет некому даже бутылку пива подать перед смертью, ну и все такое…

Мики вопросительно агукнула. В полном молчании Рено и Руд завернули ее в два слоя каких-то пеленок, переложили в люльку и понесли к лифту.

– Всегда есть шанс, что тебя убьют раньше, чем ты состаришься, – сказал Руд, когда дверцы с лязгом закрылись. На табло побежали светящиеся квадратики этажей. – Но я постараюсь, чтоб ты дожил до внуков.

Мики завозилась в своей люльке и пронзительно заорала.


	13. Начало

Рено был быстрее всех среди Фениксов, умел увернуться от любого удара, способен был влезть почти по отвесной стене до двенадцатого этажа. Мог бы, наверное, и выше, но в этой части города самые высокие дома были только по двенадцать этажей. В общем, Рено был крут, и в драке ему не было равных. А еще он очень не любил, когда ему что-то запрещали. В этот раз лидер Фениксов сказал всем, кто был способен его слышать: «Рено на «дуэль» не пускать! Головой за него отвечаете». Он был совершенно серьезен. Именно поэтому пошел Рено.

От Драконов послали Руда. Он весил около трехсот фунтов, и уже только это заставляло остальных уважать его чуть больше, чем он того заслуживал. А еще он мог голыми руками оторвать бампер от грузовика, сломать чью-нибудь шею и вытащить из стены гвоздь. И был не дурак подраться. Это стало решающим фактором.

Местом для «дуэли» назначили раздолбанную баскетбольную площадку – как и год, и три года назад. Ничего в мире не менялось.

Рено ударил, Руд словно не заметил этого и ударил в ответ. Рено уклонился. Руд попутным движением ухватил стоящий неподалеку ящик и швырнул его Рено в голову. Последующие события разворачивались без свидетелей, так как Рено опять увернулся, и ящик угодил в забор, с которого гроздьями свисали мальчишки – молодая поросль ближайших дворов, еще не способная враждовать, но уже научившаяся профессионально раздражать всех вокруг.

Через полчаса запыхавшийся Руд притащил из груды ящиков те, что поцелее. Рено достал из кармана монетку и щедрым жестом предложил «угощаться». Руд взял, приложил к синяку на скуле.

– Типа, ничья? – просипел он и слизнул кровь с разбитой губы.

– Типа того, – согласился Рено, стараясь не открывать заплывший глаз и пальцем проверяя зубы – все ли на месте. – Отметим?

Вечер застал их в каком-то баре. Ночь – в другом. Утро – на улице, в окружении недоброжелательно настроенных парней.

– Ну что, партнер, – сказал Рено, неспешно собирая волосы в хвостик. – Распишем их под вутайский фарфор?

– Я тебе не партнер и никогда им не буду, – спокойно сказал Руд.

Он был совершенно серьезен.


	14. Дом

Первым их общим домом стал огромный ангар, в котором Руд сварганил из старых досок какое-то подобие конуры – она была маленькая, но именно из-за этого в ней было так тепло спать. Между досками зияли щели, и помирающий от скуки Рено затыкал их перекрученными старыми бинтами, ржавыми и задубевшими от засохшей крови. Руд, возвращаясь вечером с полным рюкзаком еды и медикаментов, одобрительно хмыкал и говорил, что лучше умирать от скуки, чем от кровопотери, поливал ногу Рено какой-то антисептической дрянью и старался не слишком морщиться от его воплей.

Потом они переехали в ветхую избушку на краю вымершей деревеньки, неподалеку от заброшенной шахты. В первый день еще слегка хромающий Рено долго и удивленно разглядывал огромную, чуть ли не во всю комнату, печь, гулко улюлюкал в обитый жестью подпол и палкой гонял с чердака летучих мышей. Потом приноровился их даже ловить и запекать с диким горошком в чугунке. Руд зеленел каждый раз, когда Рено предлагал ему попробовать оригинальное блюдо.

Когда шахту решили возродить, по мертвые души заброшенных домов явились рабочие, и Руд до сих благодарит несуществующих богов за то, что снос начали не с их жилища. Рено до сих пор их проклинает: когда Руд выдернул его, сонного, из постели, крепко схватив за локоть, и потащил, ничего не объясняя, на улицу, он даже не вспомнил, что спрятал между перекошенными бревнами избушки пятьдесят гиллов на черный день. Сейчас им платят по пятьсот за каждую удачную операцию, но Рено все равно при воспоминании о потере на глаза наворачиваются слезы жадности.

Третьим, и на данный момент последним их домом можно назвать здание корпорации ШинРа, а точнее две смежные квартиры на двенадцатом этаже. Рено хотел попросить одну общую, но почему-то не решился и горевал по этому поводу до самого вечера, пока Руд не продолбил в их общей стене незапланированную проектом здания дверь.


	15. Если бы Рено был цветком...

– Ты такой невеселый всегда, – жалостливо сказала Циссней, разглядывая Руда, словно доктор Ходжо – новую бактерию. – Как неживой. Ты хоть отдыхаешь после работы?

Руд неопределенно хмыкнул.

– Тебе надо почаще проводить время с друзьями, – включилась Елена. – Развлекаться как-нибудь, что ли…

Девушки горели желанием помочь. Руд содрогнулся и рискнул ответить:

– Мы с Ценгом ходили в пивную в прошлом месяце.

– Нет-нет-нет! – Циссней замахала руками. – Друзья, понимаешь? Не коллеги по работе, а друзья. Ох, Руд, ты такой необщительный!

– Тебя надо растормошить, – сдвинула брови Елена.

Руд не хотел, чтобы его тормошили.

– Ты просто не видишь мир из своей ракушки! – возмутилась Циссней. – Давай так. Для начала ты заведешь котенка…

– Ну уж нет! – возмутился в свою очередь Руд. – Кто его будет кормить без меня? И потом, он издерет мне диван и нагадит в тапки.

Девушки смутились. Да и, если говорить начистоту, Руд в обнимку с пушистым хвостатым комочком? Какая-то нелепая картина. Елена наморщила лоб. Руд сложил руки на груди. Циссней поскребла нос и вдруг хлопнула в ладоши:

– Точно! Я знаю, тебе нужно комнатное растение.

Руд посмотрел на нее. Но Циссней уже было не остановить:

– Его не надо кормить, не надо за ним убирать, не надо с ним играть. Просто поставь на подоконник и не забывай поливать раз в сутки – отличный вариант!

– Я бываю на заданиях, – предпринял последнюю попытку Руд. – Это иногда дольше, чем двое суток.

– Ну, выбери какое-нибудь не вла-го-лю-би-вое, – отмахнулась Циссней. – В общем, отправишься сегодня, вместо обеденного перерыва. Я распечатаю тебе адреса цветочных магазинов.

Спорить было бесполезно. Руд вздохнул и покорился.

– Кактус?! – дружно ахнули Елена и Циссней, когда Руд вернулся. – Но это же…

– Самое невлаголюбивое растение, – кивнул Руд.

– Но он такой некрасивый, – в унисон протянули коллеги. – И колю-у-учий!

– Ну и хорошо, будет защищать дом от грабителей. И не такой уж он некрасивый – мне сказали, что он умеет цвести.

– Кактусы цветут только в идеальных условиях, – отчеканила Циссней. – Ты не сможешь ему их предоставить. И вообще… Как ты его назовешь?

– Назову?.. – Руд озадаченно поскреб бритый затылок. – Н-ну, предположим, Рено. Да, пусть будет Рено.

Через месяц Рено зацвел.


	16. Пять минут

Руд почувствовал что-то странное, вскочил с кровати и только потом проснулся. В окно тягуче вползал мутный зимний рассвет, в квартире и, насколько можно было судить, в общем коридоре стояла тишина. Врагов нет, можно спать дальше.

– Приснилось, похоже, – пробормотал Руд, поворачиваясь к кровати, и замер. Рено не было.

Не было его ни на кухне (с крана мерно капала вода, холодильник все так же пустовал, чайник был холодным), ни в ванной (у порога по-прежнему валялась бутылочка из-под шампуня, коврик, как и вечером, был скомкан двумя складками), ни в туалете. У двери на крючке висел галстук Рено (впрочем, он висит там уже второй год), в углу серым комом валялась «рабочая» рубашка. Штаны лежали у шкафа, куда, как припомнил Руд, накануне вечером Рено их и закинул.

Руд сел на кровать и сделал простой вывод: в квартире напарника нет. Звонок на коммуникатор ничего не дал: пронзительный звук вызова запиликал из-под кровати. Вероятно, Рено куда-то ушел, но куда он мог уйти в шесть утра в одних трусах? На улицу? Зима на дворе. К кофейному автомату на третий этаж? На кухне есть кофе-машина, да и лифты здания на ночь блокируют. В гости к кому-нибудь из соседей? Руд обозвал себя паникером и параноиком, заправил постель и отправился выяснять.

Через восемь часов Ценг объявил Рено в тайный розыск. Потому что, несмотря на свою безалаберность, язвительность и непослушание, Рено все-таки не имел привычки пропускать планерки и опаздывать на дежурства, и тем более – за день до зарплаты. А в тайный – потому что Ценгу не хотелось выглядеть идиотом, если вдруг окажется, что Рено приспичило поесть на завтрак свежих слоек с корицей и шоколадом, и он отправился за ними пешком в соседний город. «В трусах», – ядовито добавил Руд. Он просился в поисковой отряд, но Ценг велел ему сидеть дома, на случай, если вдруг Рено все же заявится, минуя охрану у входа. Руд скрежетал зубами, но спорить даже не пытался – приказ есть приказ. Окружающие смотрели сочувственно, будто он потерял близкого родственника. Руда это раздражало.

До вечера поисковой отряд разросся и приумножился, многоголосо орал предположения, куда мог исчезнуть заместитель Ценга, и многоботиночно натоптал в квартире, пытаясь «взять след». Когда поиски переместились на темнеющие улицы, Руд вздохнул почти с облегчением.

К середине ночи Руд успел двенадцать раз попить кофе, дважды приготовить ужин (на второй раз он просто забыл, что уже готовил сегодня, и очень удивился, обнаружив в холодильнике судки и кастрюли) и заработать головную боль. Все-таки детективное дело требует определенных умственных затрат – зачищать сектор от монстров Руду нравилось больше. По крайней мере, там он с полным правом мог не пилить себя за неэффективность усилий. Наливая себе тринадцатую кружку кофе, Руд дважды проклял Ценга и трижды, с особой извращенной жестокостью, Рено.

– Только вернись, гаденыш, – пробормотал он. – Зубы по всему полу собирать будешь…

– Кто это тебе так насолил? – Вкрадчивый голос заставил Руда подпрыгнуть вместе с табуреткой. Явно удивленный такой реакцией Рено выглядывал из спальни. Безотчетно попятился, когда Руд со зверским видом поднялся и медленно пошел в его сторону.

– Тебя где носило?!

– Где?.. О чем ты, Руд! Я в туалет ходил. Возвращаюсь, а кровать заправлена. Ты это пошутил так, дзо-то?

Руд не ответил. Рено под зловещим «конвоем» напарника допятился до шкафа, сделал обманное движение и попытался проскочить у Руда под локтем, но тот ухватил его за запястье, стиснув чуть не до синяков, рванул к себе – Рено зажмурился, мысленно готовясь к худшему – и обнял, едва не раздавив грудную клетку.

– Э-э? – просипел Рено, когда смог вдохнуть. Руд, не разжимая рук, прошипел ему прямо в ухо:

– Сейчас ты расскажешь мне, чем занимался. А я попытаюсь тебя не убить.

– Может, отпустишь сначала?..

– Нет.

– Руд…

– Нет. Рассказывай.

Рено попытался укоризненно вздохнуть, но быстро передумал. Покусал губу и признался:

– Ну, ты извини, конечно, что я тебе сразу не сказал, но… Я сейчас пытался слетать в будущее. – Руд выжидательно молчал. Рено боднул его в плечо: – Слышал, чего говорю? Я узнал случайно, что в лаборатории изобрели такие шарики – ну, типа мако, только другие, и поменьше. Глотаешь один, загадываешь дату – и ты уже там. Только ни хрена они не работают, дзо-то! Я стащил одну, из коробки «экспериментальных образцов», загадал переместиться на сутки в будущее – ну, чтоб зарплату дали не завтра, а сегодня – но ничего не дождался, только стошнило два раза. Еле до туалета добежал. Возвращаюсь – тебя нет, кровать заправлена…

Руд кивнул, чуть расслабляя руки. Рено повел освобожденными плечами:

– У меня синяки теперь будут, дзо-то! Ну ты и медведь…

– Значит, не работают эти… переместители? – задумчиво уточнил Руд.

Рено помотал головой:

– Нет, говорю же… Пустышки. Пойдем спать, а? Еще пара часов до побудки.

Уже засыпая, Руд подумал, что завтра Рено достанется и от Ценга, и от бесполезно проведших день «поисковиков», и от перенервничавшей Елены. А лаборантам достанется от Руда. Будут знать, как изобретать всякую опасную хрень.


	17. Совместная жизнь

О семейной жизни Рено и Руда уже не раз говорилось, теперь поговорим о совместной. Что? Кто-то говорит, что быть семьей и жить в одной квартире – одно и то же? Ха-ха! – скажу я. Потому что совершенно точно, что Руд и Рено очень долго пытались научиться жить вместе.

Ну вот представьте. Руд спит в своей постельке, умиротворенный, как Штирлиц, которому надлежит проснуться через две с половиной минуты от грохота открытой с пинка двери – это Рено ворвется в квартиру и заорет с порога: «Руд, с этого дня я живу у тебя!» Руд его, конечно, выставит и пойдет досыпать, сквозь дрему слыша правым ухом, как Рено колотит пятками дверь и обзывает его чурбаном и бесчувственной скотиной.

Второй раз Рено предпримет попытку, когда Руд будет готовить завтрак. Рено скажет: «Доброе утро, чувак, я так не выспался, дзо-то, под твоей дверью такой неудобный, жесткий коврик, ты бы знал! Поменяй на что-нибудь мягкое, мой тебе совет. А что у нас на завтрак?». Руд посадит Рено за стол, положит ему блинчиков на тарелку, вытрет со стола шоколадный соус, потому что Рено слишком растряс бутылку в порыве чувств, скажет «Угу» на «Было вкусно, дзо-то!» и выставит Рено за дверь. А потом будет мыть тарелки и думать о вечном.

А однажды Рено взломает код замка на двери Руда, втащит, пыхтя, свой рюкзак и начнет его разбирать: на телеящике выстроится коллекция киндер-сюрпризов, на стене появится ряд гвоздей, на которые Рено повесит свои детские рисунки и любимые галстуки, которые он не носит (не носит, потому что слишком их любит и боится запачкать или помять), а в шкафу переложит всю одежду Руда на одну полочку, на остальных разложив свои рубашки, пижамы и трусы с зайчиками и сердечками. Руд очень удивится, когда выйдет из душа, но выкинуть Рено будет уже проблематично, потому что придется выгребать из квартиры все его вещи, а это требует лишних усилий. Так что Руд вздохнет, скажет Рено: «Подвинься!», бухнется рядом с ним на диван и будет смотреть телеящик. Потому что, ну, судьба же. Да?

А через неделю Рено начнет жаловаться, что Руд храпит по ночам, что не закрывает тюбик у пасты, что всегда моет за Рено чайную чашку (а ведь там на дне всегда остаётся запас сахара на черный день! да-да!), что лежит на диване уже целых два с половиной часа и не хочет пойти куда-нибудь повеселиться по случаю успешного окончания задания, которое длилось трое бессонных суток и закончилось сегодня днем. А потом скажет: «Руд, вот знаешь, с тобой так тяжело жить, ты бы знал! Если б ты так не уговаривал меня переехать к тебе, я бы до сих пор наслаждался покоем в своей квартире». И Руд даже его не убьет. Патаму что любит.


	18. Реки, текущие вспять

– Эй, Руд, – спокойно позвал Рено. – Я, кажется, во что-то вляпался.

Их отправили чистить лаборатории Ходжо, потому что мало ли какая трехдюймовая гусеница там спряталась под плинтусом в углу – надо ее уничтожить, пока она не выросла и не превратилась в шестиметровую, агрессивно настроенную бабочку, а еще потому что никто не справится с этим заданием лучше, чем Руд и Рено. Правда, была одна проблема, и заключалась она в наполовину подсохших лужах бурой и зеленой жидкости, что остались здесь после взрыва. Ценг предупреждал смотреть под ноги, но Рено не умеет смотреть вниз и назад.

– Пошли отсюда, – сказал Руд. – Надеюсь, сквозь ботинки эта дрянь не просочится.

– У меня толстая подошва, дзо-то!

На выходе их разве что кипятком не окатили – дезинфекция была по высшему разряду. Только не очень-то помогла: в раздевалке Рено стащил оскверненные ботинки и помахал перед носом Руда своим носком, неровно окрасившимся в нежный мятный цвет.

– Убери это, – сказал Руд. – Я же говорил тебе чаще стирать свои вещи.

Рено ухмыльнулся и кинул носок через всю комнату: метил в мусорный бак, а попал в стоящий рядом унылый, погибающий от старости фикус.

– У тебя не найдется для меня запасных носков, дзо-то? Я помню, ты недавно купил целый килограмм одинаковых...

К вечеру фикус стал словно меньше ростом и зазеленел свежими листочками. Рено растерянно оглядел его со всех сторон и пришел к выводу, что горшок тот же, и растение явно не пересаженное – ствол все так же был раскрашен оранжевыми и желтыми фломастерами (однажды Елене и Рено было нечего делать на ночном дежурстве), и веток было ровно то же количество, что и раньше. Руд молча сдвинул брови, но ничего не сказал. Что тут скажешь?

На следующий день Рено обнаружил, что на нем болтаются его единственные «офисные» штаны.

– Руд, я, кажется, похудел, – сказал он мрачно.

– Дай рецепт своей диеты Елене, она давно просит, – отозвался Руд из кухни. Рено стянул рубашку и уныло осмотрел себя в зеркале: ребра торчат, ноги и руки похожи на лапы богомола, голова кажется несоразмерно большой на фоне поникших плеч. Вдобавок ко всему на лице и груди обнаружилась какая-то пупырчатая сыпь.

– Руд, я болен! – заорал Рено. – Я отравился той гадостью в лаборатории, чтоб Ходжо в гробу крутиться пропеллером!

Руд со спокойным лицом сложил фартук и вытер руки.

– Если есть яд, то есть и противоядие. Надо посоветоваться с Ценгом.

Через полчаса задушевного разговора в кабинете сочувствующего начальства (с массой эпитетов в сторону «раздолбаистого Рено, который сначала делает шаг, а потом думает») Ценг отдал приказ госпитализировать больного, обыскать лабораторию Ходжо на предмет подозрительных жидкостей и подробно изучить пострадавший фикус. К тому времени, как горшок доставили в экспериментальный цех, растение стало вдвое меньше, украсилось целой шапкой новых листиков и явно радовалось жизни. Рено, в отличие от него, не радовался: после доброй дюжины сданных анализов и комплексного обследования он чувствовал себя вялой тряпочкой, не способной даже на ругань, и отрубился, едва добравшись до палаты.

Утро началось с заметного оживления в больничном крыле: Рено за ночь «сдулся» до размеров тринадцатилетнего подростка. Собственно, подростком он теперь и выглядел – лицо стало круглее, пропала пугающая худоба, на носу и щеках ржавым пшеном проявились веснушки, между бровями, как звезда во лбу, алел одинокий прыщ. Из экспериментального цеха донесли, что фикус уменьшился до состояния едва заметного ростка, и на этом процесс остановился, но работы ведутся, опыты дают определенные результаты, через недельку все станет ясно, не стоит беспоко... Рено швырнул в вестника тапком, подтянул спадающие штаны и босиком пошлепал в их с Рудом квартиру.

– Скоро я тоже превращусь в росток, – сказал Рено. Он сидел на колченогом табурете, едва доставая до пола пальцами ног, и смотрел, как Руд жарит яичницу. – В смысле, в младенца.

– Видимо, так, – кивнул Руд. – Можешь выбрать себе коляску, пока ты еще в состоянии говорить.

– Спасибо, друг, утешил, – фыркнул Рено. – Выберешь сам. Только не розовую и не голубую, дзо-то.

– Зеленая сойдет?

– Лучше красную. И никаких погремушек.

– Угу.

– И не смей сдавать меня в приют.

– Не беспокойся.

Руд поставил перед Рено тарелку, положил вилку. Рено задумчиво поболтал ногами.

– Жаль, что двери лаборатории опечатали. Если набрать немного той зеленой гадости в пульверизатор и опрыскать солджеров, Руфусу придется открыть при шинра-билдинг ясли.

Руд тихо хмыкнул.

В экспериментальном цехе уже не видимый из-под слоя земли росток окончательно втянулся в семечко.


End file.
